


Letters

by SterlingBeryl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Home, More about friendships, Teenage shenanigans man, Working out my feelings about the friendship between Severa Inigo and Owain, not really about the relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingBeryl/pseuds/SterlingBeryl
Summary: When Severa and Owain return to Ylisse, Severa finds out that the time difference between the two worlds might be a little more than expected.





	1. Chapter 1

The first letter came not a week after Owain and Severa returned to Ylisse. It was dumped unceremoniously on Owain’s dusty doorstep, nearly overlooked among the many letters from his Ylissean friends, welcoming him back. However, the flowery script on the neatly bound parcel caught Owain’s eye, and his breath caught. He had immediately went to Severa’s house, excitedly brandishing the worn stack of parchment. 

Tearing off the wax seal, they eagerly pored over the contents written in neat, careful cursive:

 

_“Dear beloved friends,_

_How are you? It has been ages since I’ve last seen you two. Or anyone else in Ylisse for that matter. However, I can hardly say I’ve had the time to be sad over your departure. I’ve been rushed off my feet, trying to prepare and manage everything for the celebrations! This is the first time in weeks that I’ve had the time to sit down and write to you both._

_Our dear Xander was crowned King of Nohr a week ago,, and things in Nohr have finally been looking up. A banquet was hosted, and all the common people were invited. I don’t believe King Garon would have ever done anything so kindly. That’s our Xander, through and through. Even so, I was rushed back and forth managing the performers. Soleil and I especially loved watching the nobles squirm. The rebellion of the Ice Tribe has been peacefully ended, as soon as they recognised how fair a ruler King Xander was. And I mean that in a purely non-aesthetic manner. And yes, Owain, Elise is well. She was quite heartbroken over your departure, but then proceeded to write you a lengthy description of her feelings. I have the hefty papers enclosed here. They seem to be sprayed in some fruity, flowery perfume._

_Remember how we used to look out from the castle, and compare Nohr to Ylisse? To be honest, Nohr is quite the dreary kingdom. Now though, the lands have been improving, with help from Hoshidan mages and gardeners. At least, I like to think they are. Some of the people still hold strong prejudice against the Hoshidans. That’s the pain of war, I suppose. I cannot confidently say that the land will recover before harvest, but we’ll see. On the few times I accompany Xander to the peace negotiations, Ryoma appears to be a trustworthy and kind King. Though I do not pretend to understand his unruly mane of hair._

_Trust me, I’ve been trying to keep an eye out for your charges. Severa, before you yell and call me an idiot, I personally held the tryouts and trained the three new retainers. If your standards are as high as mine, it will be more than sufficient. Excessive, even. Camilla bemoans your absence, saying she misses your fiery spirit. I even got Leo to admit “There has been a noticeable drop in comedic entertainment.” after you left, Owain! He may have been slightly intoxicated. I rarely have the opportunity to go to Nohr nowadays, so please, if you ever have a kind word, send it so I may give them your regards. I am quickly running out of the scarce happy stories of our youth._

_As for me, well, I’ve been happily living in Valla. Life is tough, but satisfying. The curse that prevents anyone from speaking of Valla is gone, probably because it was Anankos that dealt it. By day, Silas, Sophie, and I scout out all the floating islands for survivors, but we’ve found nothing but livestock so far. It seems that Anankos corrupted all the civilians with his fell magic. Poor souls. Azura and Lady Corrin and Kana spend all day in the library, trying to find another way people may enter or exit Valla, so that people from Nohr and Hoshido can move in. Not everyone is eager to jump into a bottomless chasm._

_As such, the population of Valla remains at nine. Jakob and Felicia are the only ones keeping up the castle. As for the ninth occupant, he has been quite a pain in the arse. Remember how I told you I was trying out for three new retainers? Well, a week after we moved into Valla, Niles showed up. He says he’s here to help, but he spends all day, every day, harassing us all, making lewd jokes, being horribly inappropriate. I’ve half a mind to push him off the wrong cliff! That being said, it is rather entertaining to watch him try to embarrass Felicia. Felicia’s naivety is the only thing that can put him at a loss for words. This is quite a silly thought, but I’m jealous of them. If they ever have children (and god forbid that their child act like Niles), they get to watch them grow up, be children, become teenagers. That’s quite a few years of Soleil and Shigure’s life I won’t get to witness._

_Still, It’s a lovely life. The days may be fruitless, and full of back breaking work, but at night, I go home to a beautiful family. Azura and I always find the energy to dance. Though we’re basically rebuilding an entire kingdom from scratch, it will happen. We promised Anankos after all, and now that you’re both not here, I’ll help you uphold that promise._

_I hope that my family in Ylisse is alright, that they’re not too heartbroken over the fact I won’t return. By now, they’ve probably accepted it. It’s been six weeks after all. Even so, would you help me talk to them? Give them the letter I’ve included. Tell them I love them, and think of them often. Especially mother, she’d love to know I’ve found someone who dances. If you do start to describe Azura though, Owain, I give you permission to include your dramatics._

_Owain, Severa. This letter is getting unwieldy, and the night is descending, so I will attempt to draw these overflowing remarks to a close. Do you still remember our midnight sojourns into the underground, as brand new retainers? We’d marvel at the sights, at the food stalls, tasting and feeling all this world had to offer. Remember when the other retainers first brought us around the country, and we gazed upon the Nohr’s finest ~for the first time? The mountain ranges, the snowy heights, the rousing rabble of the crowds. The point I’m trying to make here, is that, you two are my absolute, most precious friends. Owain, if it weren’t for you to keep me steady, I would have tumbled down that treacherous slope from doubt. Severa, we may not have been the dearest at times, yet it would not be a far leap from truth to say that it was your scalding scorn that kept me rooted in familiarity, in my duty. I may have moved on to a new life now, but I will always treasure you two. Do write sometime, I will keep you posted on the happenings of this world._

_With perpetual love,_

_Laslow._

_Or Inigo. A rose by any name smells just as sweet after all.”_

 

Owain sniffed dramatically. “Oh, I’ll miss you and your sly humor, Inigo.” He shook the parcel upside down, and a couple of bound letters tumbled to the floor. He swept them all up.

“We better get these delivered!” He exclaimed. “Then we can spend the next few days composing a letter of wondrous proportions. Oh, Lucina and Chrom and Olivia will be ecstatic to get these. They were so concerned when we wrote them saying Inigo wasn’t coming back.” 

Severa shrugged, a smile playing on her lips. Then a stunned look came over her face. It’s been six weeks, Inigo had written. 

Owain had one hand on the doorknob when she said suddenly, “Wait.” 

Owain paused. “What?” Severa was beside him in a few quick steps and wrenched the letters out of his grasp. “Wha - Hey! What are you doing?!”

Severa examined the letters, avoiding his glare. “We can’t give them these yet.”

Owain huffed. “Why not?”

Severa looked up and jabbed him in the chest. “BECAUSE, we haven’t told them anything yet. What, we hand them the letters and expect them to understand everything that’s happened? No, we talk them slowly through it. Besides,” She looked around warily. “We don’t even know how the letters got here.”

Owain scratched the back of his head. “I guess. We have dinner with them tonight.” He glanced outside. “So we’ll give the letters after telling them, that what you mean?”

Severa hesitated. Then, “Yes. We should uh, plan what we’re going to tell them.”

Owain grumbled. “Well there’s no need to be so tense about it. Fine. As long as you let me talk.”

Severa snorted. “Let you talk? Fat chance.”

“Hey! Inigo gave me permission to talk about Azura.” 

“And that’s all you’ll get to talk about. Oh, don’t give me that face. You’re a grown man with a daughter, for God’s sake.”

Owain laughed and turned to the window. The sun was setting outside. The sunlight that slanted into the room slowly paled, the shadows gingerly creeping out of the corners. In the distance, shadows gradually grew and draped themselves over the weathered mountains.


	2. Not yet

“And that’s how Inigo hath turned from his dastardly skirt-chasing ways.” Owain laughed and wiggled the goblet in his hand, and the spirits sloshed over his outstretched hand. Across the table, Severa dropped her face to her hand. 

He continued, “It was rather hilarious at the start, that’s for sure. He was always, always mumbling, casting doeful looks over his shoulder at her when he thought no one was looking.” He dramatically stood up, then falling back in his chair with a plonk. Owain laughs and drags the back of his hand across his face. “Ah, ahahhah, I may be slightly intoxicated.” 

Chrom chuckled, “I’m just glad the two of you are back safely. And that Inigo is living happily. Wherever he could be.” He took on a strange expression then. 

Lucina dragged her horrified stare away from Owain’s intoxicated state. “Severa. So Inigo...is never coming back?” She asked with a pained look on her face. 

Severa mumbled, “Yeah. I’m sorry.”

Olivia murmured. “I’m happy for my son. That he found happiness. Azura sounds lovely.” She looked questioningly at Severa. “You said...he’d write? Did you receive anything from him?” Her eyes, large and hopeful, seemed almost accusatory to Severa. 

Severa shot a side glance at Owain, who was still chuckling softly to himself, rubbing his red cheeks. “No. It’s been only a week, and I’m sure he’s just been too busy to write.” Olivia’s face fell, and she felt a pang of guilt. We need to figure this out first, she told herself.

Olivia smiled faintly, looking at the tabletop. “Perhaps...it’s for the best. This timeline has its own Inigo anyway.”

Severa felt a pang of pain and doubt at those words, and she quashed the rising emotions. “Well,” She started, her voice unnaturally high, “It’s late, and I’d better be getting back home! I’ll have to...drag Owain back anyway!” 

She looked up to see Lucina studying her, and she lifted her chin up and stared steadily back in response. Lucina simply said, “I’ll help.” 

Severa knew there was more to Lucina’s offer than simple kindness, but she didn’t comment. “Thanks. We’d better get going then.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the soft glow of lantern-light, they each hoisted Owain up, putting his arms around their shoulders and staggered off in the general direction of his house. Finding a wheelbarrow, Severa let Owain flop into the wheelbarrow, snoring. She turned to Lucina. “I should be able to get him home from here. Thanks.” 

Lucina shrugged. “I’ll go with. I can help you return the wheelbarrow.”

Severa frowned, but shrugged and started pushing it anyway, grunting with the effort. The wheelbarrow dug gouges in the earth, creaking and clattering, as it slowly gained momentum. 

Lucina cleared her throat. “Well, there’s something I need to ask you.” She kept pace beside Severa as she made slow progress. The wheelbarrow jolted roughly as it continued traversing along the dirt path. Owain’s hand flopped out and trailed on the ground. Severa ignored it. 

“Well? Get to the point.” 

“Is Inigo dead?” 

Severa spluttered and stopped. The wheelbarrow came to a sudden halt. “What?! No! He’s alive and kicking.” She started pushing again. 

Lucina said quietly. “You’re hiding something.” 

Severa said nothing, kept pushing the wheelbarrow. Oh, why must Owain be a drunk bastard. 

“Severa, I see you as a friend. Whatever you have to hide, I trust you have good reason. But when it concerns my brother… I would like an answer.” 

Severa frowned. “I don’t really want anyone to know this.” In truth, Severa didn’t know whether it was necessary to keep secret or not. Only that the knowledge would cause them pain. 

“Do you not trust me?” 

Severa shook her head. “Lucina, I’d trust you with my life. You might even help with this situation better than I could…” 

She stopped carting and looked straight at Lucina. “Just trust me on this, give me one more week. Then I’ll tell you.”

She saw Lucina hesitate, and quickly added “It’s a silly worry anyway. You probably wouldn’t be concerned over it.” She winked. 

Lucina seemed resigned. “Alright Severa.” 

She cares about her brother a lot, thought Severa ruefully. I wish I had a sibling. “Hey, cheer up a bit! Inigo’s living happily with the love of his life, and though we’ll never see him again, he’s doing well, and we should be happy for him.”

Lucina smiled sadly, “Yes, I suppose so.” She tilted her head to look at the night sky. “Were the stars different in that world?” 

Severa relaxed, and looked upwards at the rich expanse of blackness, adorned with the pulsing, shining stars. It was hard to recall exactly what the stars looked like, and could only remember impressions. 

“They looked different, to me at least.” She said finally, frowning in concentration. “But Inigo said that they weren’t, really. ‘Just a change in perspective,’ he said.”

She chuckled, remembering something. “He rambled on about all the constellation names, and blushed when I asked him if Azura told him all that.”

Lucina laughed outright, the breathless sound escaping her roughly. “Sounds like Inigo alright.” She glanced sideways at Severa with mirth in her eyes. “Tell me more.”

Severa relaxed her grip on the handlebars, and delved into the memories and times she, Inigo, and Owain spent in the past three years. She was a clumsy storyteller, jumping from fragment to fragment by a whim, but Lucina appeared to be paying close attention, so she kept at it. 

As she wove and stumbled her way between the memories, she felt an aching in her chest. It was inexplicable. 

But as the recollections resurfaced, the feeling became concrete, and Severa felt something akin to pain. Halfway through a memory of them dining together, laughing and giddy with happiness at the end of the war, she stopped, the growing ache becoming unbearable. It was only Lucina’s light prompting that urged her to continue. 

Inigo had been a rock, Severa realised. The bonds of camaraderie and tightly woven friendship had bound the three of them more tightly than the time spent in Ylisse, scurrying under Grima’s feet. They had to be close, tossed into an unfamiliar world as they had been. 

Inigo may have been a terrible flirt and a dense fool, but if nothing else, he was dependable. He was kind, and easily flustered, and undeniably himself. He was one of the things in that other world that reminded her of Ylisse. Of home. 

Oh, how the knowledge of what she knew dragged at her. Severa felt it there, a heavy burden that weighed on her mind. 

Missing Inigo was not a possibility she had ever considered. 

But oh, it stings now. 

She mentally shook herself and looked at Lucina, who was studying her. She seemed to be doing that a lot.

Lucina concerned, asked her, “Are you alright? You stopped.” 

Severa roughly shoved the wheelbarrow into motion, ignoring the grunt of discomfort from Owain. “I’m fine. Why do you keep looking at me like that?” She asked brashly. 

They continued on in silence. When they reached Owain’s home, and left him flopped unceremoniously on his bed with difficulty, Severa thought to offer. “Do you want to talk about Inigo some more? Sometime? I mean,” She glanced away. “I guess I could find time if you want.”

Lucina replied gratefully, “That would be good of you. I do want to know what my brother has been up to.” 

Severa winked mischievously, “I’ll get Owain too. We need to get all caught up!” They bade goodbye and left for their respective homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. It appears to garner little interest. Oh well.
> 
> Edit: Don't listen to past me. I made this comment in poor judgement, and in hindsight might sound a bit too expectant and ungrateful.


	3. Letters - Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Laslow, Selena, and Odin go shopping.

The dusk bled into the sky, a brooding, throbbing violet, by the time they had left the castle. A dark, purplish grey would follow swiftly after; then night would truly fall. 

Laslow knew what the sunset would look like, and he liked watching it nearly as much as he liked to watch the blue of Ylissean skies; unfortunately on this day he was on another errand for Prince Xander, under the streets of Nohr. 

They breezed through the secret passageway, conversation hushed in the darkness. The walls gleamed from the lantern light, and the sound of a loud squelch would occasionally come from behind, a colourful curse or two would follow, along with a chuckle. 

They went up a set of stairs, into a narrow alleyway that was drier but cramped. Laslow sighed at the blissfully dry air that drafted against his face, as he felt along the roughly hewn walls for the lever to open the door. 

He pulled; the door slid open slowly, on hidden rails that had been kept oiled and in working order. 

Warm, yellow light pooled into the alleyway. 

They relaxed as they emerged into the street, into the spiced and warm air. This street was lined with food vendors and shabby carts, lanterns dangling from the roof of the stalls, casting a flickering orange glow over the food. People milled around the food stalls, chattering with acquaintances whilst the food vendors yelled out over the rabble - oblivious to the three retainers in their midst. 

Odin stumbled over a cobblestone. "Drats." He muttered. "I always forget that that's there." 

Selena crossed her arms. “Where are we going?” 

“One store only, this time.” Laslow peered down the street. “I think he still has some sweets left over from last time. This way.” He turned left, into a tidier, less crowded street. In the wider street, they could walk side by side. 

“Sweets, sweets?” Odin crowed. “Our beloved crown prince likes candies and treats?” Laslow noted Selena scowled at the word ‘our’. 

“Well, no. He buys them for Elise.” Odin’s face fell. 

“He what?” Then he was smiling again. “It is no large matter. Odin Dark has prevailed in the face of darkness; He will conquer yet again in this sheer game of chess, of sweetness, of-“ 

“Relax, Xander’s not going to compete with you for his sister.” Selena snapped at Odin, slapping his hand away from the heroic pose he was striking. “In any case his taste in sweets is better than yours.”

Laslow thought it was a credit to his self restraint, as the two of them bickered and fought, that he didn’t ask Selena how she knew Xander’s taste in sweets. He had probed Selena on such matters before, and it did not turn out too well in his favour. 

They did not get to go out much together. Often Laslow was the only one braving the darkness of the sewers, or when Xander was able, he would escort his charge. This sojourn with Odin and Selena was only made possible with a long meeting with King Garon all his children had to attend, in a heavily guarded room. 

“Inigo’s smiling. He likes my sweets.” 

“When have you ever given him candy?” 

Laslow shoved them apart. Gently. “We’re here.” Selena and Odin stop arguing to look at the shop. It looked quaint, small and narrow, packed tightly between two tall, dusty storefronts. Tucked away at the edge of the underground market, where few people would wander.

Selena wrinkled her nose. “What is this place? How does Xander know to go here?” 

Laslow steps inside, where a smiling assistant came bustling over, between tables stacked with papers and quills and ink wells. 

Selena frowned. “We came all this way for stationary?” 

“Not just any stationary.” Odin said excitedly, holding up a sheet to the single light bulb dangling in the shop. “These are embossed with an ancient insigna, no doubt instilling power in these sheets. My spellbooks might be enhanced with this paper! And I, Odin Dark, will increase tenfold in strength!”

The shop assistant smiled weakly. 

Selena rolled her eyes. “Ignore him.” 

Laslow smiled at the shop attendant, who immediately stood straighter and threw back her shoulders, smiling back. “Prince Xander sends his compliments.” He drew out a stack of envelopes from a satchel, and handed it to the attendant, who disappeared behind the counter.

He said to Selena, “The stationary is a front. It’s actually a discreet post service.” At Selena’s questioning look, he raised an eyebrow and said, “How else is an expensive stationary shop going to survive in this economy? Letters should be private, and if King Garon can’t allow that for his children, then his children are going to use other means.” 

“Letters for…?” Selena already knew who. Laslow could see the realisation in her eyes. 

Laslow thought of a princess with eyes the color of blood, locked in blue and silver armour, high up in some dark isolated tower. “Family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to continue the original storyline, but I have a bunch of small ideas on their life in Nohr.


	4. Letters - Interlude II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One battle of many

Selena’s throat burned. She twisted her head to the side, and pain lanced through her, stabbing at her neck, her shoulders. 

Her eyes. Her head hurt when she tried to open her eyes. Her vision swum. 

She could not discern sound; but slowly the clashing and shouting could be heard. Too loud. Too chaotic. 

It had been a flash of a helmet on the battlements - a fwip - a streak of wood that came too fast for her to block. And the ground spun; and the warm wetness slipped over her shoulders. The battle scuffed dust rushed up to meet her. Then 

She was in a tent now, but more than that she could not tell as light suddenly flooded the space and a man stumbled in. No- Two men. One was carrying the other. They were talking loudly. 

“Owain, put me down this instant!”

“You fool - you are in no state to stay out there!” The one upright laid the complaining one on a bunk. Selena’s vision sharpened. 

Odin. Laslow. 

“You’re practically going against your vow to protect Prince Leo. If they see you, they’ll call you treasonous.” 

Odin’s face darkened. “I don’t care.” 

Selena opened her mouth, but no sound came out, besides a gasping groan.

Odin’s face whipped towards her at the movement. Immediately he was by her side, raising a tiny vial to her lips. “Drink. You’ve been shot.” 

He rose as soon as she’d finished, picking up the sword Inigo had dropped on the floor. He tossed a satchel to the side, and bundles of used, tattered spell books spilled out. 

His face was partially turned to Selena as he rummaged for any unused spell books, and she could see how badly he looked. His face gleamed with sweat and exertion, and his furrowed brow was stained with dirt and blood. His own blood oozed slowly from a long cut on his arm. 

“I’m going back out.” He gritted out, as he tucked an extra sword into his belt. 

No. 

Selena strove to rise from the cot, gasping sounds coming from her treacherous throat, her eyes threatening to shut down on her. But Laslow beat her to it, standing up to get to Odin, and promptly falling to his knees. “No, you can’t!” 

Odin paused, looked from one friend to the other. And he smiled. “Relax. We’re just holding out until reinforcements come. It’s just a matter of time.” His eyes betrayed the wild fear he felt. Selena could hear it in his voice, could hear it in the way the shouting rose closer and closer to where they were. 

Laslow grasped at his arm as he made to duck out of the tent. Odin stared down at his hand, and at Inigo’s face. Inigo’s eyes burned with determined fire. Darkness encroached on the edges of her vision and his face wavered.

“Come back.” Laslow whispered. His hand clenched Odin’s arm. “We go back together. All of us.” 

Selena’s last sight was Odin laying a hand on top of Laslow’s. Then he ran out into the triangle of sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic over half a year ago, long before I went back and finished Pearls. I haven't been able to finish it yet. But I actually poured a lot of feels onto it after I finished writing the first chapter. Read this:  
>  
> 
> _"I just randomly thought about the three of them, Severa, Owain, and Inigo, sticking together through thick and thin, tasting their first ever Nohr cuisine, visiting the underground market together for the first time, and marvelling at how much it resembles Ylissean markets, ducking under the same parasol when it rains, and laughing because Inigo is already soaking wet. I imagined them sitting together at the noisy mess tables at Nohr, chatting amicably, or as amicably as they ever could, with Severa’s cutting remarks, Owain’s dramatic monologues and Inigo’s flirting._  
>  _I imagine that when Inigo feels down, or has an existential crisis, he hugs Owain or Severa, maybe both, because they’re the last people, the last things, that can remind him of Ylisse, of his family, of the children who came from the fallen future and fought together to dispel the darkness. He hugs them too tightly, but they don’t complain._  
>  _I imagine that when Severa gets homesick, she doesn’t say anything, doesn’t need to, because she’s grumpier than usual and Inigo and Owain know something’s up. But here, in this world, she doesn’t feel the need to live up to her mother anymore, and everyone respects her for her own skill and her own sense of duty, being that mysterious figure that appeared out of nowhere and immediately became Lady Camilla’s retainer. In this world, she can finally be who she wants to be._  
>  _And Owain, nobody ever expects anything to be wrong with Owain, and why would they? He never says anything is wrong with him, just continues being himself, that goofy guy that likes to keep to himself and imagine. Just imagine, in between those light-hearted support conversations, does he ever sit there and fantasize about going home, and meeting his family again? Does he ever wonder and worry about Ylisse? After all, a heroic prince shouldn’t leave his kingdom behind for long._  
>  _And at the end of the day, no matter how well their mission has been accomplished, they do have to return home, to their world. They have to leave Nohr, and though it was dank, dark, and the streets were rife with criminals, it was their home for the past three years, and they have grown into Nohrian life, built friendships with their fellow retainers, and cherished their charges, Xander, Leo, and Camilla. There’s so much they will leave behind, so much time will be spent missing their friends, possibly even family. But they will have each other. They can look at each other and reminisce about the time the three years they spent in Nohr."_
> 
>  
> 
> So ends the rant from me over half a year ago. I will try my best to finish this, do not doubt, but it is not 100% likely that that would happen.


End file.
